canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Adam Legend
Adam Legend is a Human/Edenian hybrid fanon character of the Midway game series, Mortal Kombat. He is the Mortal Kombat sona of Brainiac Adam. About Him Adam is a lieutenant of the British special forces and is a human/edenian Hybrid who lives in Earthrealm and Edenia. His worlds and people are threatened by Quan Chi, Shao Kahn and the Red Dragon clan. Adam strives to protect his people and save them from their corrupted state. Adam is also the main protagonist of the game Mortal Kombat 2012, a sequel to the 2011 Mortal Kombat game. His mission is to break the spell that the Deadly Alliance has casted upon several Earthrealm and Edenian heroes. Powers and abilities Adam, as he is half-Edenian has a long life, he is able to last for years and not age, maintain his youth and fitness and not die of old age. He is also able to levitate for short periods of time. His human traits allow him to fire fireballs at his opponent and learn special forces training. He also has a whole range of weapons such as Wolverine claws, a Lasso and various chemicals. Adam also has an important ability which he recieved from King Jerrod, the King of Edenia. Every opponent he defeats, evil spells cast on them will be broken and positive memories will return to them. Friends and allies Adam's friends and allies include Taven, Ashrah, Liu Kang, Shujinko, Jerrod, Kitana, Sindel, Jade, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Cyrax, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Stryker, Raiden, Sauria, Cassie Cage (His Goddaughter) Enemies and rivals Adam's enemies and rivals include Daegon, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Onaga, Drahmin, Moloch, Mavado, Hsu Hao, Mileena, Tanya, Baraka, Sektor and Shinnok Counterparts There are characters out there who are very similar to Adam, and they include * Guile from Street fighter as they are both lieutenants and have similar clothing, however, Adam is british and Guile is american * Cammy from Street fighter as they are british and work for british special forces. * Yellow Fire from the Rights Fighters as they wear Yellow and are fearless & heroic * Link from the Legend of Zelda because they are noble heroes who become legendary * Vic from Vic and Crow as he is sometimes teamed with Sauria, while Vic sides with Crow. Also bad girls seduce them too. Condor seduces Vic and Mileena seduces Adam. Role in Sabrina1985's media Adam Legend is another one Sabrina's heroes, and he is very good friends with Yellow Fire. Gallery Legend taven and ashrah by dynamite64-d51728a.png|Adam with his allies, Taven and Ashrah drawn by LightningRod728 Sauria and Adam.png|Adam Legend with his ally, Sauria Adam Legend and Sauria.png|Adam Legend with Sauria by Brainiac Adam Mortal Kombat sonas.png|Adam with Sauria and Dynamite64's unnamed MK Sona Mortal Kombat heroes and villains.png|Adam with the newcomers for Mortal Kombat 2012 Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Adam with Sauria, Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sauria and Adam's new outfits.png|Adam with Sauria in their alternate costumes Sauria and Adam poolside.png|Adam with Sauria relaxing in the sunshine Sauria and Adam 3.png|Adam with Sauria by beaniet85 Legend on the Beach.png|Adam Legend topless on the beach. Mortal Kombat boys.png|Adam with several male MK Fighters Adam Legend babality.png|Adam Legend's babality Adam Legend alternate.png|Adam with his default and alternate costumes. Adam Legend by Alvmar0122.jpg|Adam Legend drawn by Alvmar0122 The Spice Boys.png|Adam Legend with allies, known as the Spice Boys Sabrina and her heroes.png|Adam Legend with Yellow Fire and CrossoverFan85 Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam Legend and Yellow Fire falling in love with Sabrina in a Looney Tunes style fashion due to her cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam Movie night part 2.png|Sauria and Adam Legend watching a horror movie scene, where Sonya Blade is possessed by Night Terror and he has turned her head in a 360 angle and is saying to Jax Briggs, "You know what she did? Your lieutenant?" which freaks him out drawn by Sabrina1985 Movie night part 1.png|Adam Legend and Sauria watching The Caging's most scene, where Johnny Cage is a psycho, and attacking Sonya Blade, who is a screaming victim drawn by Sabrina1985 Breaking the spell.png|Adam Legend and Sauria breaking the evil spell on Sindel, while Ashrah and Taven watch them drawn by Sabrina1985 Double kombat battle.png|Coco and Sauria fight in a battle against Shang Tsung and Shao Khan, while some heroes and villians on the sidelines watching the battle. Adam Legend, Armarod, and Friskie are on the heroes' side, while Kano, Mileena, and Reptile are on the villains' side 4 friends.png|Adam, Legend, Sauria, Armarod, and Friskie drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Edenian characters Category:Human characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Yellow characters Category:Sonas Category:Protagonists